


Living with SM Idols

by Joyous9175



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), SHINee, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, family love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyous9175/pseuds/Joyous9175
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana ran away from her abusive home at the tender age of 12. She is now left alone to fend for herself in the cruel and dangerous world lying on the streets. So what happens when a miracle happened as a kind soul rescued her from a stranger and took her into his home? What will happen in her new life living with top world-wide idols from one of the top agency in South Korea? Will she meet new friends, new families and possibly a love of her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living with SM Idols

"It's getting late. I should probably get some sleep here." The homeless girl yawned as she settled in a dark alley of the town. She soon closed her eyes and let her tiredness overtake her for the night.

Just then, a husky voice made her open her eyes in fear. "Hey little girl, let's have a little fun~" She heard the husky voice whispered into her ear and felt him tugging her shirt. She quickly got up on her feet before running away from the drunken stranger. She was so afraid, running for her life, occasionally glancing back at the guy who was chasing after her. Then, she felt herself hitting against someone's chest. Landing on the floor with a loud thud, she looked up at the guy in front of her. 

"P-Please..help me..." she said out weakly,cowering behind the guy. "Yah! Give me that girl!" She flinched at the drunken man's voice and held on to the guy's shirt tightly. She felt the guy punched the drunken man and saw him scurrying away.

"T-Thank you. I'm Hana.." She said out softly as she looked at the guy. "I'm Baekhyun. You can call me Bacon." He introduced himself. "Where do you live? I'll take you home." He kindly said but she shook her head.

"I don't have a home,Baekhyun-sshi." She said, looking away. He slowly reached out and lifted her head, making them face each other. "Come on. You can live with me if you like." Hana thought about it for a moment before nodding her head.

Just then, as she was about to follow Baekhyun walking in front of her, she suddenly felt an excruciating pain on her right ankle. "Ach! It hurts!" She whimpered as she looked at her now swollen right ankle. Suddenly, she felt herself being carried up by Baekhyun, feeling so safe and secured in his arms. With that, she closed her eyes as she buried her head close to his warm chest, falling asleep in no time.

 

 Baekhyun's pov

Aww, she's so adorable! I occasionally glanced down at the sleeping girl in my arms as i walked back to the dorm. That's when I realise that she was very light and very skinny! I was worried that she did not eat much judging by her weight. I carried her in one arm while i unlocked the door. "Yah hyung!" Sehun ran out and nearly made me fall. "Shhh!" I hushed and glared at him before looking at Hana, who was making slight movements in my arms. "Hey Baekhyun. Who's that?" Kris asked as he came down from his bedroom. "This is Hana. She's homeless so I told her that she could live with us." As soon as i said that, I could feel 11 pairs of widened eyes staring at me like I was a crazy lunatic. "Mwoh?! Baekhyun, how do you know if she was just pretending to be homeless?" D.O asked. I looked at him before carrying Hana into my bedroom,tucking her in on my bed before heading out. I sat back in the living room beside Chanyeol, only to see the continuous stares from the rest of the members. "What? I wasn't going to let her get raped by drunken strangers!" I exclaimed before i saw them nodding their heads. All of us then discussed about our next day schedules and our new life with Hana.

 

The next day..

Morning came and Hana woke up, remembering what happened the previous night. Next thing she knew, she received the shock of her life! 12 pairs of eyes and cheeky smiles was staring right at her! She gave a small scream before pulling up the blanket to cover herself. Then, she felt someone sitting on one side of the bed, their hands trying to pull down the blanket. "No! Please don't rape me!" She screamed out, continuously shivering beneath the blanket. Meanwhile, the boys were looking at each other as Hana shivered beneath the blanket, "Did you guys hear that or was I imagining it?"Suho asked and all of them nod. Baekhyun slowly touch the shivering blanket. "Hana-ah..."He called out to her. He felt her slowly stop shivering and soon saw her head peeked out. "There there.. "He wrapped his arrms around her when she tackled him for a hug. Baekhyun look at the rest of the EXO members and motioned them to stand aside. "Hana-ah..Don't be scared.They won't hurt you at all."He said softly and she slowly looked over his shoulder, at the rest of them. "This is my group EXO. Do you know about us?"He asked as she continued to look at them. She shook her head. The rest of them looked at each other. Hana pulled away from Baekhyun and slowly stood up from the bed.Baekhyun went back to his group. The members went on to introduce themselves and Hana smiled a bit. The one that caught Hana's eyes was none other than one of the leaders, Kris.

 

Kris's pov

Omo, she's so cute! I gave her a cute gummy smile and she giggled. Just then, I noticed that she was very wobbly as she stood up. Before I knew it, she was falling backwards. Without thinking, I ran towards her and caught her before she could land on the floor. Our eyes locked together as a light pink blush appeared on her cheeks. "T-Thank you Kris~" She whispered and I smiled. "Looks like your ankle is still swollen.."I looked at her ankle and carried her to my room, leaving 11 boys shocked at my action. I felt her gripping my arms as she looked at me with fear in her eyes. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you, let alone rape you. I'm just going to treat your ankle, that's all."I chuckled as I assured her. I slowly laid her on the bed gently, before going to the closet to take the first aid kit out. I took out the antiseptic spray, some sterile cotton pads and some bandages from the kit. "The spray might hurt, so if it is painful, just bite my pillow,alright?" I warned her as a precaution, looking at her. She slowly nod her head and I passed her my pillow. Looking at her, I took the cap off the spray and begin to spray a gentle amount of it on her ankle. She winced and flinched in pain, I knew that she was trying her best to contain her scream by biting the pillow, my heart went out to her. "It will be over soon.." I kept repeating to her until I wrapped her ankle neatly in the bandage. "There~" I smiled and gave a small kiss to the bandaged wound. "Looks like you can't really walk at the moment, so let me help you."I sat beside her on the bed after placing the first aid kit back to its original position and she placed her head on my shoulder gently.

"Thank you so much Kris~" She smiled slowly, her blush returned. She did not know why, all she felt as she sat beside him, was safe,warmth and comfort. Her heart was pounding rapidly and she felt herself getting warmer. Not the type of warmth you get when you have a fever, but the type of warm that you feel when you find yourself falling in love with someone.

"Guys! Breakfast is ready!"Hana heard D.O shouting from the kitchen and looked at Kris before trying to get up on her own. She could hear Kris chuckling before  he carried her bridal style. "Come on. Lets go!" She giggled at his enthusiasm until Kris kissed her forehead. She reacted with a very deep blush, earning a laughter from him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D This is my first fanfic for this site so yay~ Um please comment and give kudos which both are greatly appreciated. Comments and Kudos would give me the motivation to continue updating this fanfic with new chapters to read :D


End file.
